Seeker and Keeper
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Slight AU. After the "Incident" with the rogue bludger Harry and Oliver end up in the Hospital Wing, where Harry gets to know a whole new side of his Captain, teammate and especially his friend


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, it's jediclonecowgirl, with something really new. A Harry Potter Fiction. It's my first one, so please go easy on me. Let's get it started, shall we?

Harry stared at the dark wall of the Hogwarts hospital wing. Since he had ended up here, after the last Quidditch game, he had lost every sense of time and he was only here because of a rogue bludger and the Defense-against-the-dark-arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He could remember everything clearly: The rogue bludger missing him by a few inches, the keeper of the Gryffindor Team, Oliver Wood, getting thrown off his broom by it, his desprate tries to catch the snitch, before Draco Malfoy, who was the Slytherin seeker now, Malfoy being thrown on the field, the rogue bludger hitting Harry's arm, him landing on the Quidditch field, while catching the snitch, his friend Hermonie destroying the rogue bludger and Gilderoy Lockhart making the bones in his right arm disappear. After the game him and Wood had ended up in the hospital wing. Wood had been hit by the rogue bludger in the ribs and had taken a bad fall afterwards. He had been unconscious the most of the time. Harry sighed quietly, before he heared a familliar voice from the bed next to him.

"Potter. Potter, are you asleep already?"

It was Wood. He had woken up. Wood tried to push himself into a sitting position, he couldn't do it without hissing in pain, and looked over to Harry. Harry shifted a bit, so he could see Wood.

"Hey Wood. Good to see you awake.", Harry whispered.

"You too.", Oliver replied, smiling at Harry.

"How did the game go?", he asked then. Typical Wood.

"Caught the snitch. Gryffindor won.", Harry sighed.

"You do not sound too happy about it. Tell me...why are you here?", Wood asked.

"Wel...remember the thing, that knocked you off your broom? It was a rogue bludger. Thing hit my arm. It was broken afterwards. Professor Lockhart tried to fix it, but he only made the bones disappear completely. They need to be regrown now.", Harry explained.

Oliver bit on his lip to prevent himself from it, but then he started laughing.

"That is not funny Wood!", Harry hissed, slightly offended.

"It's just funny to think about, that this is not the first spell he messed up. One day he tried to practise dueling with him. Class with Ravenclaw. He tried to show us some duelling spells. He showed them with a girl from Ravenclaw. As he stunnded he, which was only supposed to last for a few seconds, he ended up knocking the girl out for hours. She ended up in here.", Oliver told Harry.

Oliver's story made Harry laugh a little, but suddenly, as far as Harry could see it in the darkness, Oliver looked quite like he was feeling guilty.

"That you are here is partly my fault. I shouldn't have come up with this "Catch the snitch or die trying"-thing. You might think, that I care about nothing, but winning the Quidditch cup, but this is not true. I care about the entire Gryfinndor team. Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George and you. I only wanted to motivate you to get your head in the game, not getting yourself injured and almost killed." Wood sighed.

"This wasn't your fault Wood. You haven't enchanted the bludger and I knew I had to catch the snitch, before Malfoy did. Remember, what you said at the first training? This year the Quidditch cup has our name on it. I wanted to make it happen and I did not do THAT bad. You should've seen Malfoy's face, as this rogue bludger knocked him off his broom and besides, if it hadn't been for Professor Lockhart this probably wouldn't have ended up so bad.", Harry whispered.

This made Wood smile a little, but he still looked sad.

"Still...I do not want anyone of the team killed for winning the game. I'm the worst Captain in the history of Hogwarts.", Wood sighed.

"You are NOT! Flint is worse. Fred, George and I spied on the Slytherin training one day. Flint always finds a mistake and forces his team to train, till it's dark sometimes and...he also doesn't watch out for the other players really much. Flint is the worst Captain in the history of Hogwarts, if you ask me. Not you. You might be overreacting sometimes, but you still compliment us at training and you watch out for your team.", Harry said to Oliver.

"You're wise beyond your years Potter.", Wood sighed.

"Flint is the worst Quidditch Captain in the history of Hogwarts and Professor Lockhart is the worst Defense-against-the-dark-arts teacher. One day there won't be another way, then to take his wand away.", Harry said.

"You're right Potter. Or better break it.", Oliver said, as a smile began to cross his face again.

"No burn it. Can you top that?", Harry asked, looking at Oliver mockingly.

Oliver thought for a few minutes, before shaking his head no and then he hissed in pain again.

"This bludger probably hit me into the ribs. Shouldn't you get some sleep? Your bones need to be regrown quickly. We need you on the Quidditch field and besides, it would be pretty boring to sit in the hospital wing, while the rest of our team trains and has fun right?", Oliver asked.

"Let's see, who Madame Pomfrey keeps longer. You or me? I think it's you, because it takes quite a while for broken ribs to heal.", Harry replied.

"As much time, as it needs for bones to regrow? It think she'll keep you in longer", Wood returned his comment.

Harry began to chuckle. Oliver tried it too, but he couldn't, since it hurted him to laugh. Still in his Quidditch robes, he lied down again and so did Harry.

"Wood?", Harry asked, before his eyes fell shut.

"Yes?", Oliver asked back.

"Get well soon.", Harry said.

"I will. You too Potter.", Oliver replied.

_**Ending Word: **_I am quite pleased with how I did in this, except for the fact, that I probably made Oliver Wood a little OOC. How did you like the story? Please review.

All I have left to say now, is bye bye.


End file.
